


I’ve Got No Fucking Clue

by SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter



Series: Marvel With The Guardians Of Arcadia [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: i don’t know what i’m doing, like seriously, no fucking clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter/pseuds/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter
Summary: The Avengers but there’s an emo 919 year old wizard and his fire breathing cat.
Series: Marvel With The Guardians Of Arcadia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896343
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has a rape scene, if this is a trigger for you please skip it there are **** before and after the scene so you know what part to skip.

Nick Fury was a mysterious man who knew mysterious people. He also knew Hisirdoux Casperan. Hisirdoux, or Douxie, wasn’t all that mysterious. 

He wore his heart on his sleeve and wasn’t afraid to talk about feelings. There was one thing he hardly ever told anyone though. He was a wizard, he didn’t have a staff, but he was still pretty damn powerful.

It’s why he was chosen for the Avengers initiative. Douxie knew he was part of it, however, he didn’t think he’d ever be needed.

All of the apocalypses had started in Arcadia so far and they’ve all been taken care of. The last one happened about a year ago.

Douxie was still having nightmares from it, going back in time had brought back memories he had tried so hard to forget.

Luckily he now had friends that were willing to support him, other than Archie and Zoe that is. They were also very cuddly people too, Douxie didn’t mind though, he was extremely touch starved.

He was staying with Claire’s family while he was rebuilding his old bookshop. He was getting better too, it’s why he knew something bad was going to happen. Something new always came when he was finally allowed to relax.

He was teaching Claire the wizard language in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Claire got up to get it but looked confused when she looked through the peephole.

“Can I help you?” She asked politely.

“Yes, I’m looking for Hisirdoux Casperan. I was told he’s living here right now.” Douxie knew that voice, he also knew what it meant if he was here.

“What was stolen Fury?” Douxie asked. He had come up behind Claire and put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s best if we talk inside.” Fury said. Douxie looked at Claire and she nodded. They both stepped back and walked back into the house.

“I assume you know why I’m here?” Fury asked. He sat down on the arm chair while Claire and Douxie took the couch.

“Not the details, but I read the stars last night like I do every night and they said something important’s going to be stolen.” Douxie replied. Archie was sitting on the back of the couch swatting at the back of Douxie’s head.

“Something was stolen and the person who stole it is also mind controlling several agents and scientists. We need your help.” Fury interlaced his fingers and set his forearms on his thighs.

“Fuzz buckets. Alright, sorry Claire but our lessons have to be put on hold for a while.” Douxie looked at Claire.

“But I can help! I’ve been training every day, and you even said I was getting better.” Claire protested.

“We just finished fighting our third apocalypse, you deserve to spend time with Jim and your family.” Douxie grabbed onto Claire’s shoulders.

“But who’s going to protect you?”

“I’ll have Archie, and a full team of other people.”

“Be careful, call whenever you can, and for the love of god don’t die again.” Douxie smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

“I promise C-Bomb. Tell the others bye for me?” Douxie whispered into her hair. He felt her nod against his chest before he pulled away.

Douxie ruffles her hair and Claire laughed. Her eyes were watery but she wasn’t crying. Douxie might not’ve been able to leave if she had been crying.

“Go pack your things Casperan, I’ll be waiting I the car. You’ll be debriefed on the way.” Fury said, breaking the moment. Douxie smiled at Claire one last time before nodding and heading to his room.

He was done packing after 15 minutes. When he walked down the stairs he was pulled into a group hug. This caused Douxie to laugh.

“Guys I’m not going to be gone that long.” Douxie said.

“Yeah but you’re still leaving.” Krel replied.

“I’ll call whenever I can, but I really need to leave.” Douxie pushes everybody off of him.

“But why though, we just finished a war why do you need to go fight another one?” Seamus complained.

“It’s not fair Doux.” Jim said.

“I know Jim, but I made a promise a few years ago and I’m not going to back out of it now.” Douxie explained. Douxie smiled at all of his friends before exiting the house with Archie on his shoulders. 

He opened the car door before he turned to where his friends were crowded around the door. Douxie stuck his tongue out and shot them the devils horns before getting in the car.

The car took off as soon as he was buckled. Fury was sitting next to him holding a file that he handed to Douxie.

“Two days ago, Loki stole the Tesseract. He also compromised Barton-“

“Wait Clint’s one of the brain washed agents?” Douxie cut Fury off.

“Yes, we need your help tracking Loki through his staff. We also need you to remove the magic Loki’s put over Barton’s and all the other agents minds.” Fury finished.

Douxie read through part of the file he was allowed. He nodded to what Fury said before he closed the file.

“Who’s all part of the team?” Archie asked.

“Besides you two; there’s Steve Rogers, Romanoff, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner. Although Banner’s mainly there to find the tesseract, he’s a last resort fighter.” Fury answered.

It had been a while since Douxie had talked to Nat, but he still remembered her. He reopened the file and started reading what it said, it was all about the people on the team and astrophysics stuff.

Soon enough, the car pulled up to a jet and Fury, Douxie, and Archie got out of the car.

Grabbing his bags, Douxie walked over to the jet that Fury was boarding. Archie ran inside and jumped onto a seat, Douxie sat down next to him after putting his bags away.

The jet ride was quiet, and Douxie took that time to take a nap. He started dreaming.

****

DREAM

Douxie was in Camelot, before the time traveling incident. He had only been Merlin’s apprentice for a short while, but it was the best time of his life.

That night he was so tired he didn’t feel Lancelot coming up behind him. Archie wasn’t with him either, having gone to bed earlier in the evening.

“Your Merlin’s new errand boy aren’t you?” He had asked.

“I’m his apprentice, not errand boy. Although you’d have to have a brain to know the difference.” Douxie had replied. He knew insulting a knight was a terrible idea, but he didn’t really care at the time.

Lancelot grabbed the collar of his tunic and shoved him against a castle wall. He looked pissed.

“What did you just say to me, I think I need to teach you a lesson. Show you who’s boss around here.” Lancelot said. Douxie’s breathing picked up. 

“You’re very pretty, did you know that? If you weren’t a wizard, I would have thought about courting you.” Lancelot was staring at Douxie’s lips. Douxie could feel something poking his thigh and he started to panic.

“Hmm, I wonder. Have you ever been with someone before?” Douxie shook his head, too scared to speak. Lancelot smiled evilly before he let go of Douxie’s tunic.

Douxie let out a breath of relief but it was cut off by a yelp when he felt his hands being held above his head.

“Well, I guess it’s time to change that. And if you even think about trying to use magic, I’ll have you executed for attacking a knight.” Lancelot breathed against his neck, right before he started sucking on it.

Douxie started struggling, but he stopped when Lancelot punched him. He felt blood run down his face from his nose.

Lancelot shoved Douxie onto his knees before he undid the cord around his waist. Pulling his dick out of his pants he pumped it a few times to get it hard.

“Open wide, and if I feel teeth you’re losing your tongue.” Douxie stared wide eyed. Lancelot got impatient and forced Douxie’s mouth open.

He roughly thrust into Douxie’s mouth, until his nose touched Lancelot’s blonde pubes. Douxie gagged before Lancelot set up a brutal pace. Douxie started crying, and that must’ve turned Lancelot on even more because he started thrusting faster and harder.

Lancelot was moaning and groaning above him. Douxie kept gagging and spluttering while the knight harshly fucked his mouth. He felt cum shoot down his throat and he was forced to swallow lest he choke on it.

“Well, that was fun but it seems I’m still hard.” Lancelot picked Douxie up by the collar again before he forcefully turned him around and pinned him to the wall.

Lancelot groaned as his dick brushed against Douxie’s ass. Douxie whimpered, trying to stop crying.

“Please don’t.” Douxie begged. Lancelot just laughed before he shoved Douxie’s pants down. Lancelot used the cord from around his waist to gag Douxie.

Douxie felt his eyes widen as he felt a finger at his entrance. He screamed as it entered him but is was muffled by the gag.

Lancelot roughly shoved his finger in and out of Douxie’s hole with a wicked grin on his face. He soon added a second finger and then a third finger, Douxie screaming and sobbing the whole time.

By the time he finished preparing Douxie he was bleeding. Lancelot started kissing Douxie’s neck as he shoved his dick into Douxie’s hole.

Douxie screamed, but once again no one heard him. He could feel the blood dripping down his legs, and it puddled around his feet. It didn’t take long for Lancelot to cum, sucking bruises into his neck the entire time.

Lancelot dropped Douxie onto the floor before undoing the gag to wrap it around his pants he pulled up. He walked away leaving a sobbing Douxie on the floor.

END DREAM

****

Douxie woke up sobbing, with Archie in his lap and Fury looking at him with concern. 

“Which one was it this time?” Fury asked. When they had first met, Douxie was in a cell. After he had woken up from nightmares three nights in a row Fury had come down to talk to him.

He ended up telling him everything, and he’s glad he did because it was one of the things that helped get him out of the cell. He had met Nat and Clint shortly after.

“La-Lancelot.” Douxie sobbed. Archie started purring, hoping it would help his friend. Fury got a blanket out from a compartment underneath the seats, which Douxie took gratefully.

Douxie stopped sobbing a few minutes before the jet landed. When it did land, it looked as though Douxie had never been crying at all and the blanket was back in the compartment.

“Everyone else isn’t arriving until tomorrow, Agent Jackson will show you to your temporary room.” Fury said as an agent walked up to them. He smiled at Douxie before leading him down a bunch of hallways and to a room.

He nodded at Douxie before he left again. Douxie entered the room and saw a bed, dresser, desk, and a door leading to a bathroom.

Douxie changed into pajamas before laying on the bed and closing his eyes. He didn’t fall asleep right away, but it made him feel better. Just lying there knowing Lancelot was dead, and had been for centuries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douxie meets his teammates and they fight two(2) gods.

Douxie had managed to fall asleep in the middle of the night, luckily with no nightmares. When he woke up he felt energetic, surprisingly.

It must be the thought of seeing Nat again, or meeting any of the new people. Archie stood up from where he was sleeping on Douxie’s chest before arching his back and stretching.

“You ready Arch?” Douxie asked after he had gotten dressed and brushed his teeth. He doesn’t eat breakfast.

“Yes, I’m quite excited to meet everybody and to see Nat again.” Archie said. He jumped up onto Douxie’s shoulders before he walked out of the room.

It wasn’t until mid day that people started arriving. First was Nat with Bruce, and shortly after that Rogers had shown up.

“Nat!” Douxie yelled as he ran over to give her a hug.

“Hey Doux, Arch, how’ve you been?” Nat asked as she hugged him back.

“I’ve been great, I actually have friends other than Archie now. Although most of them are still in high school. Archie’s also doing good.” Douxie said. 

“Well that’s good, now let’s go meet the man out of time.” Nat said. She turned on her heel and walked towards a jet.

A blonde man that reminded Douxie of Steve walked down the ramp. This must be Steve Rogers, Douxie thought.

“Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers. Is that Hisirdoux?” Coulson introduced Nat and Steve.

“Hey Coulson, it’s great to see you.” Douxie hugged Coulson.

“Hey Archie.” Coulson scratched behind Archie’s ear.

“Ma’am, uh hi Hisirdoux?” Steve waved awkwardly.

“Please, call me Douxie.” Steve nodded before turning to Nat.

“Hi,” she turned to Coulson. “They need you on the bridge. Face time.” Coulson nodded before leaving.

“There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon.” Nat said.

“Has he asked you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” Douxie asked.

“Trading cards?” Steve looked confused.

“They’re vintage, he’s very proud of them.” Nat said. They started walking towards Bruce Banner.

“Dr. Banner.” Steve walked up to Bruce and shook his hand.

“Oh yeah, hi. They told me you’d be coming. They didn’t tell me a kid was going to be here though.” Bruce turned his attention from Steve to Douxie.

“I’m 19, not a kid.” Douxie smiled. Bruce raised an eyebrow in a challenging way, suggesting that he still considered Douxie a kid.

“Word is you can find the cube.” Steve said.

“Is that the only word on me?” Bruce asked.

“Only word I care about.” Steve replied.

“Must be strange for you, all of this.” Bruce pointed to everything.

“Well, this is actually kind of familiar.” Steve said.

“Gentleman, you may want to step inside for a minute. It’s going to get a little hard to breath.” Natasha interrupted their conversation. 

“Is this a submarine?” Steve asked.

Bruce looked skeptical, “Really, they wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?” Bruce and Steve move to the side of the helicarrier and look over.

“Oh no, this is much worse.” Bruce said when he saw the engines.

The helicarrier started rising, and they all walked inside to the bridge. 

“Gentlemen.” Douxie heard Fury say. Steve handed a 10 dollar bill to Fury which confused Douxie. He’d have to ask about that later.

Fury walked over to Bruce, holding his hand out. “Doctor, thank you for coming.”

“Thanks for asking nicely. So uh... how long am I staying?” Bruce asked.

“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you’re in the clear. You’ll also have Hisirdoux helping you look.” Fury told him.

“Who’s Hisirdoux?” Bruce looked around confused.

“That would be the kid, although he prefers Douxie.” Steve answered.

Douxie huffed, “I’m not a kid.”

“You look pretty young to me.” Nat said. Douxie glared at her, she knew his real age and still called him a kid.

“Where are you with finding the Tesseract?” Bruce asked, getting back on topic.

Fury looked at Coulson to explain. “We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.”

“That’s still not going to find them in time.” Nat said. Only those close to her could tell she looked disappointed. 

“That’s why Hisirdoux is helping.” Fury said.

“You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?” Bruce asked, getting back on topic.

“How many are there?” Fury asked.

“ Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?” Bruce asked.

“Agent Romanoff would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please. And take Hisirdoux with you.” Fury said. Nat nodded before leading them down the hall.

“You’re gonna love it doc, it’s got all the toys. It also has extremely expensive stuff so try to keep an eye on Douxie.” Nat said. Douxie let out an offended huff.

Bruce chuckled, “Alright, I’ll babysit. Although I’m not promising I’ll be good at it.” 

“Oh you don’t have to babysit him, just don’t let him break anything.” Nat laughed.

“I won’t break anything.” Douxie tried to defend himself.

“That’s what you say every time, right before you break something.” Nat said. Douxie huffed again before sitting down on a chair in the lab.

The chair broke right as he sat down.

“Fuzz buckets.” Nat and Bruce started laughing as Douxie groaned.

“Told you.” Nat said smugly. 

“Haha, congratulations. You were right as always.” Douxie mock laughed.

“I’m going to leave you two now, see you later Doux.” Nat left the room.

“So how are you supposed to help me find the Tesseract?” Bruce asked.

“Oh I’m not looking for the Tesseract, I’m searching for Loki’s staff while you look for the Tesseract. But I can help you if you need help with anything.” Douxie responded.

“How are you supposed to find the staff?” Bruce asked, looking genuinely interested.

“Magic.” Douxie said while waggling his fingers. Bruce looked at him in disbelief.

“We’ve got a hit, doc your staying here but Fury wants Douxie to come with us.” Steve came running in saying. He looked confused as to why Fury could want a kid to fight a god but he wasn’t going to question it.

Douxie jogged out to where the jets were and saw Nat boarding one. He entered behind her and she smiled at him and Archie as she sat in the pilot seat. She told them where they were going and then started preparing for takeoff.

Steve joined them after a few minutes, wearing his Captain America get up. His helmet was off though, so it didn’t look too weird.

“Hey Spangles nice of you to join us.” Douxie said, smiling widely at Steve. He glanced at Douxie with a face that said I don’t know why your here but don’t mess anything up.

Douxie got that face a lot. He got it a lot from Morgana when he first started being Merlin’s apprentice. She never really liked him, she thought he was a screwup that didn’t deserve to be Merlin’s apprentice.

Yeah well, jokes on her Douxie thought. The flight to Germany was a long one, but not as long as it would have been on a normal plane. It was a few hours at most.

When they got there they heard Loki making a speech with everybody kneeling before him

“Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.” Loki said, his arms thrust out.

One old man stands up. “Oh fuzz buckets.” Mutters Douxie.

“Not to men like you.” The old man says.

“There are no men like me.” Loki says.

“There are always men like you.” The old man argues.

“Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.” Loki points his staff at the old man. Steve jumps from the plane at the same time. Steve lands in front of the old man and uses his shield to deflect the blast from Loki’s staff.

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” Steve says.

Douxie laughs from where he’s standing in the jet.

“The soldier. A man out of time.” Loki mocks.

“I’m not the one out of time.” Steve retorts.

The jet starts moving and Nat points a machine gun at Loki. “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Nat demands.

“Your puny guns are no match for me.” Loki says before shooting a blast at the jet. Nat moves out of the way while Douxie jumps from the jet.

“They might not be but we are.” Douxie says. He’s in a crouching position with Archie flying right behind him.

“You’re a wizard.” Loki states. Douxie can see a flash of fear before it’s replaced by a determined look.

He shoots a blast at Douxie but Douxie summons his staff and brings up a shield. 

“Our turn.” Douxie says before Archie shoots fire out of his mouth and Douxie warps it to surround Loki. Loki desperately starts to put out the fire. He manages to get out and he summons more of himself.

AC-DC starts blaring over the radio on the jet and everybody looks up in confusion. Iron Man blasts the real Loki back before landing on the ground and pointing all of his weapons at Loki.

Steve, Douxie, and Tony surround Loki; Steve with his shield, Tony with his suit, and Douxie with his staff and Archie right behind him.

“Make your move Reindeer Games,” Loki puts his hands up in surrender and his armor materialized away.

“Good choice.” Tony says.

“Mr. Stark.” Steve says.

“Captain, why’s there a kid here?” Tony asked just now noticing Douxie.

“Hi I’m Douxie.” Douxie introduced himself.

“And the flying cat?” Tony pointed at Archie.

“Oh that’s Archie.” Douxie smiled at them before walking into the jet that had landed.

Steve and Tony followed him, pulling Loki with them. They were on their way back to the helicarrier when it started storming out of nowhere. Nat’s talking to Fury over her head set as she pilots the jet.

“I don’t like it.” Steve stared, looking at Loki.

“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily or being outshone by an emo teenager with his cat?” Tony asked. 

“Actually, I’m a dragon that can transform into a cat.” Archie says from where he’s perched on Douxie’s shoulders. Tony shrieked and Steve jumped before staring at the cat in shock. Douxie started laughing and it was a miracle that Archie stayed on.

“Since when can you talk?” Asked Steve.

“Since always, but I felt like scaring you when you least expected it.” Archie replied easily.

“I don’t remember it ever being this easy. This guy packs a wallop.” Steve said after getting over the shock of a talking cat.

“Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?” Tony asked.

“Maybe he does yoga.” Douxie said. Tony pointed at Douxie showing his agreement.

“What are pilates?” Steve asked.

“It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.” Tony said. Steve stared at him, unamused at his nickname.

“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.” Steve said after a couple beats.

“Really, he told me.” Douxie says.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you. Or put in a file.” Tony added that last part as an after thought, looking at Douxie.

Thunder and lightning hit the jet, causing it to shake for a moment.

“Where’s that coming from?” Nat asked. No one answered.

More thunder and Loki was starting to look a little uneasy.

“What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” Steve mocks Loki.

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Loki says.

Lightning hits the jet again and a thump can be heard from the top of the jet. The ramp is forced open and a man with long blonde hair walks in before grabbing Loki and then flying out.

“Fuzz buckets.” Douxie mutters before going to follow them.

“Stay back kid, let the adults handle this.” Tony says grabbing his bicep. He puts his helmet on.

“Another Asgardian?” Nat asks.

“Think the guys a friendly?” Steve asked after no one answers Nat.

“Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.” Tony says before moving down the ramp.

“Stark we need a plan of attack!” Steve says.

“I have a plan. Attack.” Tony jumps out of the jet. Douxie rolls his eyes before he’s held back by a different hand.

“Tony was right, leave the fighting to us.” Steve says.

“I’d sit this one out Cap.” Nat says.

“I don’t see how I can.” 

“These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.”

“There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.” With that Steve jumps out of the plane.

“They’re going to get themselves killed.” Archie says.

“So follow them, you’re older than both of them combined don’t let them bench you.” Nat says.

“But I kinda want to see how this plays out.” Douxie says. Nat smirked and got the jet as close as she could.

They watched as Steve jumped into the middle of the fight and immediately get hit with a flying hammer. Steve went flying, while Tony shot a blast at the Asgardian.

Douxie rolled his eyes, “Oh fine I’ll go help them.” 

Douxie jumped out of the jet and landed right in between the Asgardian and Tony. Steve was standing up from where he was knocked down. Douxie used his magic to cause a small explosion that knocked them all over.

“Kid? I thought I told you to stay in the jet?” Tony says standing up.

“I’ve never listened to people before, why would I start now?” Douxie asks.

“Who are you?” The Asgardian asks.

“Hisirdoux Casperan, but everyone calls me Douxie.” Douxie answered.

“I am Thor, god of thunder. I’ve heard of you, the Son of Coul mentioned a wizard named Hisirdoux the last time I was on Earth.” Thor said. Douxie looked surprised at that.

“Cool, can we talk this out now. Loki’s just sitting by himself.” Thor nodded before going and getting Loki. They entered the jet and sat down.

“What are you?” Steve asked Douxie.

“A wizard, Archie’s my familiar.” Douxie answered.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the helicarrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douxie completes a promise and nail polish is forgotten.

All of the Avengers, plus Thor although he might be considered an Avenger now, were standing in a room with a monitor in it. They watched as Fury threatened Loki.

“In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass.” Fury pressed a button that opened up the space beneath Loki’s glass cage.

“Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!” Fury asked. “Ant,” Fury points at Loki, “boot.” He points at the button.

“It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.” Loki smirks.

“Built for things a lot stronger than you.” Fury says.

“Oh trust me I know.” Loki’s smirk turns towards the camera. In the observation room Douxie and Bruce tense up. Archie starts growling at the screen, at Loki or Fury, Douxie doesn’t know.

“The mindless beast and the last master wizard on Midgard. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost beasts to defend you?” Loki asks, no longer looking at the camera.

“How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill ‘cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.” Fury responds.

“Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is. You would’ve come closer to power if you had used the wizard, his magic is extremely powerful.” Loki taunts.

“We thought about it once, I’m glad we didn’t, he’s a good kid. Let me know if Real Power wants a magazine.” With that Fury walks out of the room.

“Not a kid.” Douxie mumbles as the screen turns black.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Bruce asked sarcastically.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Archie answers with even more sarcasm.

“Shit! I forgot you could talk.” Tony startles causing everyone to chuckle.

“Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?” Steve asked.

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.” Thor uncrosses his arms.

“An army? From outer space?” Steve looks incredulous.

“Wouldn’t be the first one I’ve seen, although the last one was fighting for us not against us.” Douxie says.

“Ignoring what Douxie said for a minute, this means Loki’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Bruce says.

“Selvig?” Thor asks.

“He’s an astrophysicist.” Bruce answers.

“He’s a friend.” And oh, Thor must’ve met him when he came to Earth a few years ago.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” Nat says, she gets a regretful look on her face. The only ones who notices are Douxie and Archie.

“I want to know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here.” Steve says.

“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.” Bruce says.

“Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.” Thor says.

“He’s killed eighty people in two days.” Nat points out.

“He’s adopted.” Thor defends. Douxie gives out a little snort that cause Nat to look at him. She gives him a soft smile before looking away again.

“Iridium, what did they need the iridium for?” Bruce asks.

“It’s a stabilizing agent,” Tony says walking in, he turns to Coulson, “I’ll fly you there. Keep the love alive.” He turns back to everyone else, “Means the portal won’t collapse in on itself like it did at SHIELD.”

Tony turns to Thor, “No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.” 

Tony turns to the crew on the Helicarrier before speaking again, “Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.” Tony put a hand around one of his eyes and looks around.

“How does Fury do this?” Tony questions.

“He turns.” Maria Hill says causing Douxie to snort.

“Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.” Tony waves his hands around.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Maria asked.

“Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Tony asked.

“I read them, I understood most of it but some things were confusing.” Douxie said. Tony looked at him with approval.

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked.

“He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Bruce answered.

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Tony contradicts.

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Douxie says.

Tony smirks, “Finally! People who speak English.”

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asks.

“Yes, although you probably don’t understand it because your old.” Tony says.

“I don’t think age has anything to do with it, I think it has to do with the fact that he was trapped in ice for 70 years.” Douxie says.

“You think an old man could keep up with what we just talked about?” Tony asks.

“I mean I did, and I’m the second oldest person in this room.”

“Your like 19, that’s not old.”

“I’ve been 19 for 900 years.” 

“What?!” Multiple people shouted.

“Wizards can choose to stop aging at any time.” Everybody but Nat and Thor looked surprised at this.

“Holy shit that’s so cool.” Nat rolled her eyes at Tony’s antics, even if it was a bit cool.

“Can we get back on topic? We can question the wizard later.” Bruce says.

“Right, it’s good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” Tony shakes Bruce’s hand.

Bruce looks uncomfortable while he mutters a thanks.

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” Fury says walking in.

“Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” Steve says.

“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys. That’ll be Hisirdoux’s job though.”

Douxie nods, ignoring Tony’s snort of amusement when he heard his full name.

“Monkeys? I do not understand.” Thor says.

“I do! I understood that reference.” Steve exclaims. Tony rolls his eyes while Douxie claps his hands sarcastically.

“Shall we play doctor? Harry Potter your coming with us too.” Tony says before he grabs Douxie’s bicep and drags him out with Bruce following.

“Let’s play some.” Bruce says as they walk out.

“I can walk myself thank you.” Douxie says while taking his bicep out of Tony’s grip.

“I know, but we wouldn’t want the old man to throw out his hip while walking.” Tony smirks at him.

“I’m technically still 19, I’ve just stayed 19 for 900 years.” Douxie glared.

“Wait, so you’re physically 19 but mentally you’re 919?” Bruce asks.

“No, he’s physically and mentally 19. Even if he has acquired a lot of knowledge over the past 900 years he still has the maturity of a 19 year old.” Archie says.

“Excuse you, I am very mature.” Douxie tried to defend himself.

“Just last week you were arguing with Seamus and Claire about who had the coolest special magic.” Archie deadpanned.

“I was born with the ability to control fire and to see the future, that’s one more than either of them have by themselves.” Tony and Bruce looked confused as the wizard and familiar argued.

“Who’s Claire and Seamus?” This was Tony that asked.

“And what is special magic?” That was Bruce that asked.

“Claire and Seamus are my apprentices, they’re also like my little siblings. And special magic is magic that only certain wizards can do. Every wizard is born with regular magic, but there’s also certain magic that you have to be born with to do.

“There’s shadow magic, necromancy, elemental magic, healing magic, and future seeing magic. I was born with the ability to control fire and see the future. Claire can control shadows and even create portals with them. Seamus was born with healing magic.” Douxie said. They had arrived at the lab and were sitting down now.

“Wow, that’s kinda cool.” Tony says. He and Bruce start working on finding the Tesseract. Douxie walks over to the staff and holds his hands above it.

“This is weird.” Douxie states.

“What is?” Bruce asks.

“It doesn’t feel like magic, it feels more like raw energy.” Douxie looks confused. Bruce walks over with a scanner thing in his hands. He holds it out over the staff and moves it around. Tony hasn’t moved from where he’s solving equations.

“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process.” Bruce says.

“If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops.” Tony says.

“All I packed was a toothbrush.” Bruce states. Tony smiles at Bruce and Douxie.

“You two should come by Stark Tower some time. Top 10 floors, all R&D. You’d love it, and we could use magic to make the best inventions ever.” Tony says.

“If I come, I’m bringing a friend. He’s only 16 but he’s a genius when it comes to technology.” Douxie says.

“What’s his name?” Tony asks.

“Krel Tarron.” Douxie tells him.

“Hmm, I’ll have to look him up.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? Has he done something terrible.”

“He’s not from around here.”

“Is he an immigrant?”

“Kind of.”

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea for me to go, the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem.” Bruce says, ending their conversation.

“Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises.” Tony says right before he pokes Bruce with a mini electrical rod. Right then, Steve walked in, looking pissed.

Bruce yelps in shock when Tony zaps him. Tony looks at him closely.

“Nothing?” Tony asks.

“Hey! Are you nuts?” Steve exclaims.

“You’ve really got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?” Tony continued to question.

“Is everything a joke to you.” Steve asks Tony.

“Funny things are.” Tony deadpanned.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor.” Steve says.

“No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.” Bruce says.

“You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.” Tony tells Bruce.

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.” Steve says annoyed.

“You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.” Tony says.

“You think Fury’s hiding something.”

“He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging them too, isn't it?” Tony points at Douxie and Bruce.

“Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...” Stammers Bruce.

“Doctor? Douxie?” Steve asks.

“I’m kinda with Tony on this one, sorry Spangles. He knows everything about me but all I know about him is his name.” Douxie shrugs his shoulders. Steve looks disappointed.

“A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.” Bruce begins.

“I heard it.” Steve cuts him off.

Bruce points at Tony, “Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.”

“The Stark Tower? That big ugly,” Tony gives Steve a look, “...building in New York?”

“It’s powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Bruce turns towards Tony.

“That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.” Tony says with pride.

“So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” Douxie asks, catching onto the point Bruce was trying to make.

“I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.” Tony says to himself.

“I'm sorry, did you say...?” Steve asks.

“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?” Tony holds out the bag towards Douxie and Bruce. Both of them take a couple and Douxie hands some to Archie.

“Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?” Steve says.

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.” Tony retorts. 

“I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.” Steve, the good soldier he is, says.

“Following is not really my style.” Tony says.

“Not really mind either.” Douxie states.

“And you're all about style, aren't you?” Steve smiles condescendingly at Tony, completely ignoring Douxie.

“Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?” Tony asks annoyed.

“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?” Steve looks hesitant at Bruce’s question, but quickly shakes it off.

“Just find the cube.” Steve says before leaving.

“Well that was fun.” Douxie says sarcastically.

“That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice.” Tony says.

“The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us.” Bruce points out.

“What he’s got us an ACME dynamite kit. It’s gonna blow up in his face, and I’m gonna be there when it does.” Tony says.

“And I’ll read all about it.” Bruce says back.

“Uh-huh. Or you’ll be suiting up like the rest of us.” Tony tells Bruce. Douxie’s starting to get bored of this conversation so he starts picking at his chipped nail polish.

“Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare.” Bruce mutters.

“You know, as awesome as this conversation is, I’m getting bored. So I’m going to go repaint my nails and call Claire.” Douxie sticks his tongue out and flashes devils horns before leaving. They wave at him as he leaves before starting their conversation again.

Douxie walks to Nat’s room. She’s just getting ready to leave when he walks in.

“Can I borrow your nail polish, I left mine at home.” Douxie asks. She nods and hands it to him before they both exit the room.

“Where’re you going?” Archie asks.

“To talk to Loki, see if I can get information out of him.” Nat replies. Douxie and Archie nod before they split paths with her.

Walking to his current room, Douxie sits down in the desk chair. He unscrews the bottle and starts to paint his nails. He also gets his phone out and calls Claire before putting it on speaker.

“Douxie! Finally, it’s been two days since you left. What happened to calling?” Claire asks as soon as she picks up.

“Sorry C-Bomb, it’s been a busy few days. We’ve captured the guy that stole the Tesseract but we still don’t know where it is.”

“Who stole it anyways?” Claire asked.

“Loki, Norse god of mischief. He plans to use it to make a portal and summon an army to take over Earth.” Douxie didn’t think he should be telling her this but he didn’t care.

“Shit, your not hurt are you?”

“No Claire, I’m fine. Although this team does not get along very well.”

“I’m fine too, thanks for asking.” Archie says.

“Oh! Sorry Archie I wasn’t aware I was on speaker.” Claire apologizes. Archie just chuckled.

“What are you doing right now?” Claire asks.

“I’m painting my nails, Archie’s trying to take a nap on my pillow I think. What are you doing.” Archie purred in response.

“Homework. Me, Jim, Krel, Seamus, Steve, and Toby are having a study session because we have a test tomorrow. They all say hi by the way.”

“Tell them I say hi too.”

“I did, Toby also needs an answer for his history homework and he can’t find it in his book.”

“What’s the question?”

“Hey Douxie!” Toby says over the phone.

“Hi Tobes, what’s you’re question?” Douxie smiles. 

“How did the Black Death start? I can’t remember and I can’t find it in the book.”

“Have you tried googling it?”

“Yes! All it tells me is the number of deaths it caused.”

“Well, people think it was transmitted from rodents to humans by the bite of infected fleas.”

“Oh thanks! Your a life saver.” 

“No problem Toby.” Douxie finished painting his last nail before using magic to dry them. He goes into the bathroom, taking his eyeliner pencil with him. He continues to talk to Claire for a few more minutes before they ended the call.

He looked into the mirror and sees bags under his eyes. He sighs before leaning forward and applying the eyeliner.

“How did you forget nail polish but remember eyeliner?” Nat asked. Douxie jumped, luckily not poking his eye or messing up his eyeliner.

“I’ve got no clue.” Douxie laughs before going back to his eyeliner.

“Hurry up we have a situation.” Nat says.

“What’s going on?” Douxie asks.

“Loki plans to unleash the hulk.”

“Fuzz buckets.” Douxie mutters. He quickly finishes his eyeliner before putting his pencil down and picking Archie up.

Archie yawns before going back to sleep in Douxie’s arms. Nat and Douxie walk out of his room and make their way to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left comments, when I read them my brain just went ‘whoosh’ Serotonin. I haven’t smiled this much in a long time so thank you guys so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelling, arguments, and panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a huge rush of serotonin because my sister bought me McDonalds ice cream, so I decided to celebrate by making another chapter.

They hear an argument, and Steve saying that Phase 2 is SHIELD using the Tesseract to make weapons. 

“That’s what it’s for?” Douxie asks walking in. He notices Nat doesn’t walk in behind him, probably going to get Thor as he was the only one not here.

“Rogers, Casperan, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're...” Fury started before he was cut off by Tony.

“I’m sorry Nick, were you lying.” Tony turns screens towards them and they can see plans for weapons.

“I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.” Steve said disappointed. At that moment, Thor and Nat walk in and Bruce looks pissed.

“Did you know about this?” Bruce asked Nat.

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” Nat asks, ignoring the question.

“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.” Bruce retorted.

“Loki’s manipulating you.”

“And you’ve been doing what exactly?”

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”

“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.” 

“Because of them.” Fury said, pointing at Thor and Douxie.

“What?” Douxie said at the same time Thor said, “Me?”

“A couple years ago we had an encounter with a dark creature. Douxie banished it before we got there to do research on it. We didn’t know that, we assumed it was Douxie that was killing those people.

“We assumed he was dangerous, he had killed a few agents that had captured Archie. We questioned him, tortured him, we almost experimented on him. The only time he used his magic was when we were about to hurt Archie.

“After a few days I went down and talked to him. He told me everything about his life, and he still didn’t get out for another few days. Even if he was good, he was powerful and all it took was one bad thing to turn him bad. We realized that if we kept doing what we were doing he would eventually try to fight back.

“So we made a deal with him, we would leave him alone, and help him if he needed it, and he would help us when we needed it. He’s helped us multiple times over the years and we started trusting him more.

“But there’s more than just one wizard. About two years ago, one of those other wizards tried to take over the world in Arcadia Oaks, California. She was stopped, but there was another apocalypse a few months after that. This time it was an alien invasion.

“That one was also stopped, then about a year ago a group of wizards called the Arcane Order tried taking over the world again. Douxie died to stop them, luckily he came back to life. All of those apocalypses happened in the same little town and they were all stopped by teenagers. We kept it quiet from the rest of the world so there wouldn’t be a mass panic.

“I didn’t want teenagers fighting a battle meant for soldiers, so I created the Phase 2 project. It wasn’t accepted until last year after the third apocalypse and another event. Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a different small town. We already knew that aliens existed, but this just made us realize that we were hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.” Fury finished his story.

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” Thor defended his people.

“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.” Fury said.

“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve asked.

“You're work with the Tesseract is what  
drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Thor said.

“Higher form?” Steve asked.

“You forced our hand, we had to come up with something.” Fury said. Archie had woken up due to the noise and Douxie was starting to get overwhelmed. All the yelling was reminding him of his dad, and he didn’t have good memories of his dad.

(You stupid child, can’t do anything right!) Douxie could hear his dad yelling, but he also heard Tony saying, “Nuclear deterrent! ‘Cause that always calms everything right down.” It was getting hard for him to tell the difference between what was real and what wasn’t.

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?” Fury. (Why can’t you just listen! I said wash the dishes not break them!) Dad.

“I’m sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-“ Steve. (You’re so useless!) Tony, wait no that’s dad.

“Wait-wait! Hold on! How is this about me?” Bruce, no that’s not right maybe that’s dad. No, that’s not right either. 

“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?” Was the Nat? (You’re so fucking stupid! Your mother’s death was your fault!) Douxie was pretty sure that was his dad, but it might’ve also been Fury.

“I thought humans were more evolved than this?” Was that Morgana, only she would call them humans.

“Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up.” Fury. Definitely, no one else sounds like him.

“It’s your champion.” Was that Merlin? (GET OUT! I don’t want to see your face around here ever again!) Was that Nat? Douxie didn’t realize he was gripping his hair. He also didn’t feel the furry head rubbing against his cheek or the weight on his shoulders.

“Nononono, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Douxie mumbled.

“YOU’RE NOT MY CHAMPION.” Fury again, who was he talking to?

“Are you boys really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential threats.” Was that Morgana, or Nat.

“You’re furious. I’m furious.” Who was that. (You’re a wizard?! Your evil! You killed your mother and now your going to kill me!) Was that Arthur, or maybe Lancelot.

“And Captain America is on the threat poll?” Bruce. (You’re very pretty, did you know that.) Oh god he’s touching me again, Douxie thought. Douxie was hyperventilating, and he couldn’t stop.

“We all are!” Was that Claire?

“That’s not your concern doctor.” Oh god was his dad home early from work, he was going to get whipped he hadn’t done the dishes yet.

“You’re on the list? Are you above or below angry bees?” Douxie couldn’t tell who that was.

“I swear to God, Stark, one more crack...” Tony? Why was he in Camelot?

“You’re a threat. VERBAL THREAT! I FEEL THREATENED!” Was that Tony? No, there was no way Tony was in Camelot.

“SHOW SOME RESPECT.” Oh God, Lancelot was touching him again. GET OFF, GET OFF. Douxie thought. 

“RESPECT WHAT?!” Who was that?

“YEAH MAN HANDLE ME NOW, THAT’LL BE GOOD!” Why’s there so much yelling!?

“You speak of control, yet you court chaos!” Oh God he’s disappointed Merlin he’s going to get kicked out again.

“It’s his MO, isn’t it. I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re- we’re a time bomb.” Oh God he’s going to be executed, the guards finally had enough of him he’s going to die.

“You need to step away.” What did he do?! Douxie could feel the tears running down his face, he was so confused!

“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” Who was that, were they going to hurt him? 

“You know damn well why! Back off!” Oh God they found out he was a wizard, they were going to burn him and Archie alive.

“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me.” Are they going to fight, are they going to force him to fight?

“Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?” Oh God what’s happening?

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” WHAT’S GOING ON?! Douxie didn’t know when he sat on the ground, he also didn’t know when he hugged his knees into his chest and started scratching at his arms.

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make a sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” Douxie was starting to dig his nails into his arms even harder. He didn’t notice the blood drip down his arm.

“I think I would just cut the wire.” Why were people yelling, was he in trouble again? We’re they going to hurt him?

“Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

“A hero, like you? You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Oh God he was in a cell, they were going to experiment on him. He was going to die here.

“Put on the suit, let’s go a few rounds.” Were they going to make him fight?

“You people are so petty, and tiny.” What?

“Yeah, this is a team.” Who was that?

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-“ 

“WHERE? YOU RENTED MY ROOM!” WHY WERE THEY YELLING?!

“The cell was just-“

“IN CASE YOU NEEDED TO KILL ME. BUT YOU CAN’T, I KNOW, I TRIED!” Was he in trouble, if they were going to hurt him they should just do it. Luckily everyone stopped screaming.

“I got low. I didn’t see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?” Who was that?

Douxie doesn’t notice how Nat and Fury reach for their guns, he doesn’t notice Bruce holding the staff.

“Doctor Banner, put down the staff.” Who was that? Oh God did someone steal Merlin’s staff, he was so going to be punished if he let someone steal his staff.

Douxie doesn’t realize the beep he hears is from the monitor telling them they found the Tesseract, he thinks it’s from a mouse in the castle.

“Got it!” Someone yells, maybe they caught the mouse.

“Sorry, kids. You don’t get to see my party trick after all.” Who was that? Oh God they were going to hurt him. Everything was so loud, why couldn’t they be quiet? 

“Located the Tesseract?” Someone asked, what was that? It sounded familiar.

“I can get there faster.” Where they coming near him? Were they going to hurt him?

“Look, all of us-“

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.” Was that Morgana, was she going to hurt him again?

“Your not going alone!” Douxie doesn’t know what’s happening and it’s causing him to freak out even more. He can’t breath and he’s crying so much he can barely see.

Douxie hears a smack, “You gonna stop me?” Douxie didn’t know who said that but he didn’t want to get smacked too so he stayed quiet.

“Put on the suit, lets find out!” All this yelling was not helping, neither was the confusion. Douxie felt, was that paws, on his chest and heard a voice telling him to calm down.

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.” Was somebody threatening Merlin?

“Put on the suit.” What suit? Douxie noticed when someone came up next to him but he couldn’t tell who it was. He freaked and started scooting away.

The paws he felt on his chest fell of and he no longer heard the voice.

“Everybody be quiet!” Somebody yelled, the voice sounded feminine.

“Shit.” Douxie couldn’t tell who that was. He felt people crowding around him and he started panicking even more.

“Give him room, he can’t breath.” Archie, he was here. He felt the paws on his chest again and heard Archie’s voice.

“You need to calm down Douxie. It’s ok, no one’s going to hurt you. You need to let go of your arms Douxie. Can you do that for me?” Douxie hesitated before nodding at Archie’s question. He slowly let go of his arms and started relaxing.

He kept sobbing but he slowly started regaining his bearings. He realized he was in the lab with the Avengers.

Douxie tried to wipe at his eyes but the tears kept coming.

“Shh, it’s okay to cry, just let it all out.” This was Nat, and hearing her say it was ok made it seem 10x more real.

Douxie nodded before he pulled her into a hug. He started sobbing on her shoulder and she started petting his hair, occasionally whispering nice things.

After a couple minutes he stopped crying, but he still held onto Nat.

“Sometimes I forget just how bad his childhood really was.” He heard Fury whisper.

“How bad was it?” Steve asked.

“Imagine the worst things that could happen to a child and think it all happened to him.”

“Holy shit.” Tony muttered. Douxie leaned away from Nat and nervously but his lip.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t be, we were the ones who sent you into a panic attack we should be sorry.” Bruce said. Douxie didn’t look to sure. They didn’t have time to discuss it however because there was an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never had a panic attack nor have I ever seen someone have one so if anything is wrong please tell me so I can fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beloved character returns, and not in the best way at first.

Everyone in the lab went flying in different directions. Fury, Thor, Archie, and Douxie fall behind a table; Steve and Tony get blasted towards the entryway; and Nat and Bruce fly out the Wishbone lab and into a lower equipment room.

Douxie’s ears are ringing and his eyesight is blurry. Douxie can barely hear Fury groan as he sits up.

“Hill!” He yells into his earpiece. Douxie can’t hear what she responds with.

“Stark, you copy that?” Fury asked into his earpiece.

“Coulson, initiate defensive lock down in the contingent center. Then get to the armory.” Fury keeps talking over his headset.

Douxie hears Fury calling Nat’s name in the headpiece but he doesn’t know if she responds.

Fury helps Douxie stand and he realizes that Thor left already. Douxie bends down to pick up Archie after making sure he was still alive. He cradled the knocked out familiar to his chest as he hears a loud roar.

Fury and Douxie take off running to the bridge. “Bring the carrier to a one-eight-zero south. Take us to the water.” Fury yells.

“We’re blind. Navigation recalibrated after the engine failure.” Some shield agent said.

“Is the sun coming up?” Fury questions.

“Yes, sir.” The agent nods.

“Then put us on the left. Get us over water. One more turbine goes down then we drop.” Fury tells the agent. The agent nods before running off.

Maria walks up to them, “We need full evac on the lower hanger bed.” Fury says. She nods before walking away and signaling some agents. A small device rolls near their feet and Douxie barely has time to throw up a shield near the people closest to it.

He hears Maria yell grenade before jumping out of the way. Even with Douxie’s shield multiple agents still went flying. Smoke goes up and Douxie starts to cough.

He sees people walking through with guns and he knocks one out with magic. He sees Fury knock one out out of the corner of his eye. He knocks out a third, when he sees a fourth go up behind Fury.

He tries to yell but before he could Maria shoots the guy in the head. She looks pissed and she’s bleeding, but she’s alive.

Fury, Hill, and the other agents start shooting at the bad guys while Douxie uses magic to shield his allies and blast the bad guys.

“Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!” Maria yells.

“Get his attention.” Fury says.

“Escort 6-Oh, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don’t get too close.” Maria says into her ear piece.

“They are not getting through here so what the-“ Fury gets cut off by arrows exploding. Another one is shot at a control panel.

Douxie watches as the arrow starts to hack into the SHIELD database and tries to use magic to stop it.

“Engine one is now in shutdown.” A voice says. The Helicarrier tilts and Douxie starts rolling along with everyone else.

“Sir, we’ve lost all power in Engine One.” An agent says.

“It’s Barton, he took out our systems. He’s headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?” Fury says into his earpiece.

Someone must’ve answered because he nodded and went back to shooting at bad guys.

“Stark, we’re losing altitude.” Fury says into his earpiece. Right after he starts shooting again. Douxie is still shielding and shooting magical blasts and Archie is still knocked out. Douxie’s exhausted from his panic attack earlier, but his determination to protect Archie and the shield agents is stronger.

The bad guys start retreating, but Douxie and everyone else keeps firing. After they leave Fury gets up and takes off. Douxie grabs Archie and makes his way after him.

When they stop they see Coulson on the ground with a huge wound on his chest.

“I’m sorry boss. They got rabbited.” Coulson says. 

“Just stay awake. Eyes on me.” Fury demands.

“Oh I’m clock in’ out here.” Douxie’s eyes start watering as he watches Coulson and Fury talk. It’s clear he’s not going to make it.

“Not an option.”

“It’s okay, boss. This was never gonna work- if they didn’t have something- to...” Coulson stops breathing before he can finish and Douxie is sobbing again.

Fury steps away from his body before saying, “Coulson is down.” Into his headpiece.

Douxie makes his way back to his room.  
He lays Archie on the bed before sliding down the wall and sobbing. He eventually falls over and falls into a dreamless sleep, tears still streaming down his face.

——

He was woken up by gentle shaking. When he opened his eyes he saw Clint. He immediately scoots back, not sure if he was still brainwashed.

“Relax kid, it’s me. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Clint said looking hurt. Douxie stares wide eyed at him before he pulls him into a hug.

Clint chuckled before hugging back. Douxie felt his eyes water up but not enough for him to start crying again.

“You’re really back?” Douxie asked.

“Yeah, Nat hit me really hard on the head and it seemed to bring me back. Now c’mon, we’ve got a god to fight.” Clint stood up and dragged Douxie to his feet.

Douxie walked over to his bed where Archie was laying and shook him awake.

“Hey Doux. Is that Clint! You’re okay.” Archie flew around Clint’s head before landing on Douxie’s shoulders.

“It’s good to see you too Arch.” Clint said before leading them out of the room and to the jet they were taking.

“How long was I asleep?” Douxie asks as they make their way towards the jet. Archie was wrapped around Douxie’s shoulders, sleeping again.

“Not long, only a couple hours. I was out too so I don’t know what happened while we slept.” Clint says. Douxie nods, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep he just wanted to take a small break before helping with repairs.

“Hey, stop that. No one’s mad at you for falling asleep. You needed it, especially after what happened before the explosion.” Clint puts his arm around Douxie, letting the teenager lean into him as they walk.

“Did Nat tell you?” Douxie asks, although he already knows the answer.

“Yeah, she was also the one that insisted everyone let’s you sleep.” Clint says, they walk the rest of the way in silence.

Soon enough they see the jet. Nat and Steve are already there when they arrive.

“You good kid?” Steve asks.

“I will be, I’ve been through worse.” Steve didn’t look reassured at his answer, neither did Nat or Clint.

“Alright, lets get this show on the road.” Clint says before strapping into the pilot seat, with Nat strapping in right next to him.

——

Tony was stalling, he said he was threatening, but he lied.

“Stalling me won’t change anything.” Loki says.

“No, no, no- threatening. No drink? You sure? I’m having one.” Tony says.

“The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”

“The Avengers. It’s what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ type of thing.”

“Yes, I met them.” When Loki looks away Tony slips on bracelets that will summon his suit.

“Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one. But, lets do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a 919 year old master wizard and his fire breathing cat, and you, big fella, managed to piss of every single one of them.”

“That was the plan.”

“Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”

“I have an army.”

“We have a Hulk.”

“Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off.”

“Yeah- you’re missing the point. There’s no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s to much for us, but it’s all on you. ‘Cause if we can’t protect the earth, you can be damned sure we’ll avenge it.”

Loki walks over pointing his staff at Tony.

“How will your friends have time for me, when they’re so busy fighting you?” Loki tries to tap his chest with the staff, but the arc reactor stops it.

“This usually works.” Loki says confusedly.

“Well, performance issues. You know?” Tony says. Loki grabs him by the neck and throws him across the room.

“JARVIS, anytime now.” Loki grabs Tony again.

“You will all fall before me.” Loki says.

“JARVIS. Deploy.” Tony says as he crashes through a window.

“Deploy!” Tony yells. His suit comes flying out behind him, it catches up to him and latches on to him. Tony manages to stop before splatting on the ground.

“And there’s one other person you pissed off! His name is Phil!” Tony tells before shooting a blaster at Loki.

The portal device on top of Stark Tower lights up before shooting a beam into the sky. The beam opens a portal where a huge army waits.

The Chitauri start flying through.

“Right. Army.” Tony says before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this chapter definitely could’ve been better but I don’t really care right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for, THE BATTLE OF NEW YORK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI this chapter is really fucking long. Like seriously, almost 20,000 words. And there’s still one more chapter!
> 
> Edit: Ok so I’m an idiot and thought the number at the end of the chapter was the word count, it’s not it’s the character count. This chapter is not actually 20,000 words long.

Douxie and the rest are still flying when the beam opens the portal. They watch as an army of aliens fly through. Douxie notices a streak of blue land on Stark Tower and assumes it’s Thor.

“Stark, we’re on a three heading north east.” Nat says into her headpiece. Douxie can hear Tony’s reply over his own earpiece.

“What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing by that park, I’m gonna lay ‘em out for you.” Tony says. They see Tony flying towards them with Chitauri flying behind him.

Nat and Clint start shooting at the Chitauri while Tony zooms past them. The Chitauri keep coming and one of them manages to shoot the jet in one of its wings.

“Nat!” Clint yells. 

“I see ‘em.” Nat says, shooting at the Chitauri. All of a sudden something hits the jet and one of the wings catches on fire. Nat and Clint stop shooting and instead are holding on and trying to land them safely.

Douxie throws his hands out and covers all of the passengers in the jet in a blue shield. The jet grazes multiple buildings before crashing into the street. 

Nat and Clint take off their headsets before standing up, Steve lets go of his death grip. Douxie lowers the shields and stands up, with Archie on his shoulders who woke up when they left the helicarrier.

Nat opens the hatch and all of them exit. 

“We gotta get back up there.” Steve says. They run onto the overpass, looking up at Stark Tower. They all freeze as they see a giant worm looking thing come out of the portal.

More Chitauri jump from the worm thing into buildings and start attacking civilians.

“Stark, are you seeing this?” Steve asks into his earpiece.

“Seeing, still working on believing.” Tony replies. “Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?” Tony asks.

“Banner?” Steve asks, sounding confused.

“Just keep me posted.” Tony says before flying off towards the worm thing. The worm thing goes through buildings, tearing them to pieces.

Nat and Clint crouch behind a Taxi, peeking out to shoot at Chitauri when they get a chance. Douxie and Archie are behind a different car doing the same thing, while also shielding civilians when they see them.

Steve runs over as Clint says, “We’ve got civilians trapped.” One of the flying crafts flies over, and the team can see Loki riding on top.

“Loki.” Steve mutters. Loki and the Chitauri blow up the streets, Douxie shielding as many people as he can. He shields a family as they run away from the gunfire.

One of the flying crafts goes through a Dr. Pepper truck. “Not the Dr. Pepper!” Douxie shouts, it was one of his favorite drinks.

“They’re fish in a barrel down there.” Douxie hears someone say, as they watch police and civilians run away from Loki’s explosions. Nat stands and shoots both guns at oncoming Chitauri.

“We got this. It’s good. Go!” Nat yells at Steve, referring to the trapped civilians Clint mentioned earlier.

“You think you can hold them off?” Steve asks, not wanting to leave his team in a situation they can’t handle.

“Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure.” Clint says at the same time Douxie says, “Spangles, I haven’t even used my staff yet. We’ll be fine.” 

Clint grabs an arrow before shooting it at a Chitauri, hitting it in the head. The arrow branches off into multiple arrows and hits a few more Chitauri.

Steve jumps off the overpass as Douxie summons his staff. Clint starts helping civilians out of a bus as Natasha shoots at Chitauri.

Douxie stands on top of a car before turning his staff into an electric guitar. He plays it, while blasts of magic shoot out of it and hits multiple Chitauri warriors. 

Clint finishes helping the civilians and makes his way towards Nat, shooting Chitauri all the while. 

“Just like Budapest all over again!” Nat yells.

“You and I remember Budapest very differently.” Clint replies.

“I didn’t have a staff in Budapest.” Douxie yells over his music.

“I meant to ask you about that, when’d that happen? And why a guitar?” Clint yells.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when this is over. And a guitar because I want it to be a guitar.” Douxie replies. They continue fighting the Chitauri.

Clint trips one of the Chitauri and stabs it in the head with an arrow, Nat’s using her Widow Bites while sitting on a Chitauri’s neck, Douxie’s blasting magic at the Chitauri still, and Archie is flying around and breathing fire.

Nat picks up a dropped weapon from on top of a Chitauri body and starts shooting it at the Chitauri. She’s attacked by one of the aliens but she dodges and stabs the alien in the head with the Chitauri weapon.

Clint uses his bow to knock over more warriors before grabbing an arrow and shooting behind him, hitting an alien in the head. Nat’s battling three aliens by herself, but she’s holding her own.

Douxie ducks under a Chitauri that tried to swing its stick weapon thing at him, after he straightens he swings his guitar and hits the alien in the head. Archie shoots fire at a Chitauri that was coming up behind Douxie.

“Thanks Arch!” Douxie yells before continuing to fight, shooting a blast of magic out of his guitar.

Clint gets tackled to the cement by a Chitauri, but manages to stab it with an arrow. He tosses the alien off of him but immediately gets kicked into a car.

Nat stabs one alien with the Chitauri weapon and hits another over the head. She spins on her knees and shoots a blast at an alien before spinning and shooting again.

Douxie shields Clint from getting slammed into another car and fights off the alien. Clint regains his breath before fighting again.

Nat takes on two more Chitauri, and they manage to back her up to a car. One of them aims for her head but she ducks. She attempts to stab them with the weapon, but one of the aliens grabs it and throws her on top of the car.

Nat lets out a yelp of pain and starts breathing heavily. Quickly regaining her breath, she rejoins the fight. Clint and Douxie are fighting off a few Chitauri when Nat comes up behind them shooting.

Steve runs up to them, battling Chitauri while running. Thor then drops down from Stark Tower, killing Chitauri with lightning.

“What’s the story upstairs?” Steve asks as they battle Chitauri. 

“The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable.” Thor replies, holding his hand out for his hammer that he had thrown.

“Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys.” Tony says over their earpieces.

“How do we do this?” Nat questions.

“As a team.” Steve says confidently.

“This isn’t a team Spangles, not everyone’s here.” Douxie says.

“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor says.

“Oh yeah! Get in line.” Clint yells from where he’s shooting Chitauri.

“Save it. Loki’s gonna keep this fight focused on us and that’s what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he’s gonna need us to- What the fuck?” Steve cuts himself off, seeing the shadows moving together in a circular formation in what looks like a portal.

“Is this another one of Loki’s tricks?” Nat asks.

“No! This is friends!” Douxie exclaims.

“They must’ve seen the news.” Archie comments as multiple people come out of the shadow portal. A girl in purple armor holding a stick like staff, a guy in blue armor carrying a sword, a guy in orange armor with a hammer, a blonde guy with a protractor, a Latino guy holding a protractor, a strawberry blonde guy, and a pink haired girl.

“Who are they?” Clint asks.

“It doesn’t matter right now, we’ve got an army to fight.” The purple armored girl says.

“Nice of you to join us Claire, although I do remember specifically telling you to stay home and spend time with your family.” Douxie says with his hands on his hips.

“Technically this counts as hanging out with my family because you are family to me.” Claire retorts. Douxie rolls his eyes.

“Just stay safe, all of you.” Douxie says before going back to fighting. 

“We’ve got help Stark.” Nat says into her earpiece.

“We do? Is it Banner?” Stark asks.

“No, friends of Douxie’s. I’m assuming it’s the teenagers that protected the world in Arcadia.” Steve says.

“Cool, tell me when Banner gets there.” At that moment they hear a motor. Everyone turns to the sound and see Bruce riding in on a motorcycle.

“So this all seems horrible.” Bruce says after dismounting the bike.

“I’ve seen worse.” Nat says. Bruce looks a little awkward at that.

“Sorry. Who’re they?” Bruce points at the Arcadia gang.

“You know, we could use a little worse, and those are friends of Douxie’s.” Nat says.

“Stark, we got him.” Steve tells Tony.

“Banner?” Tony asks over the earpiece.

“Just like you said.” Steve says.

“Then tell him to suit up, I’m bringing the party to you.” They look towards the sky and see Tony flying towards them with a worm thing behind him.

“I don’t see how that’s a party.” Nat says.

Tony flies low, causing the worm thing to skim the ground. Bruce begins walking towards the worm thing.

“Doctor Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry.” Steve calls towards Bruce.

“That’s my secret, Cap. I’m always angry.” Bruce turns into the Hulk right before turning and punching the worm thing. 

“Hold on!” Tony yells shooting missiles at the worm thing causing it to explode. Clint jumps out of the way; Thor stands still; Steve shields Nat; Douxie, Zoe, Seamus, and Claire shield their friends.

The explosion kills the Chitauri near them and they stand in a circle waiting for the next wave. Hulk roars, Clint nocks an arrow, Thor readies Mjolnir, Nat reloads her guns, Steve stands with his shield, Tony hovers above them before landing next to the Hulk, Douxie has his guitar in hand with Archie hovering above his head, Claire has her shadow staff ready, Jim’s holding Excalibur, Zoe and Seamus are standing with their magic ready, Toby’s got his war hammer ready, Arcadia Steve has his serrator in hand in sword mode, and Krel’s turned off his transduction and is holding his serrator in blaster form.

They look up and watch as more Chitauri come through the portal.

“Guys?” Nat asks.

“Call it, Captain.” Tony says.

“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we’re gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you either turn it back or you turn it to ash.” Steve says. Tony and Clint both nod.

“Wanna give me a lift?” Clint asks Tony.

“Right. Better clench up, Legolas.” Tony grabs Clint and flies off.

“Thor! You gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow ‘em down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up.” Thor nods at Steve’s commands and flies off.

“The rest of us, we stay here on the ground, keep the fight here. And Hulk?” Steve asks. Hulk turns to look at him. 

“Smash.” Hulk grins before leaping off, taking out dozens of warriors that are on the sides of buildings- grabbing them, smashing them, and throwing them. He leaps into the air and slaps a flying craft full of Chitauri out of the air.

Everybody begins fighting again. Douxie can see lightning being shot towards the portal out of the corner of his eye.

“Stark. You gotta lot of strays on your tail.” Douxie can here Clint say over the earpiece. He sees Tony fly by with a troop of Chitauri warriors behind him.

“Just tryin’ to keep them off the streets.” Tony says.

“Well they can’t bank worth a damn.” Clint says, before the sound of a bowstring being let go is heard. Douxie sees a flying craft explode and assumes it’s Clint’s work.

“I will, roger that.” Tony says. He flies by Clint and he shoots arrows at the crafts, blowing all but two of them up. Tony swerves around and behind the crafts and fires at them.

He continues taking sharp turns as the Chitauri start crashing or exploding. 

“Oh boy.” Tony mutters. He flies through a tunnel and turns tightly at the end, sending the last few crafts crashing into a building.

“Nice call. What else you got?” Tony asks.

“Well, Thor’s taking out a squadron down on 6th.” Clint says.

“And he didn’t invite me.” Tony says with mock offense. Douxie stifles a laugh as he continues blasting Chitauri with magic.

Douxie jumps up and slams his guitar into the ground, causing an explosion that kills the Chitauri that had surrounded him. He sees Krel and Seamus battling back to back, same with Jim and Claire. Arcadia Steve is near Seamus and Krel and shooting at Chitauri.

Toby’s swinging his war hammer with Zoe right next to him, shielding him when a Chitauri comes up behind him. Archie breaths fire at multiple Chitauri and Douxie uses that fire to surround even more before pushing it inwards and making the ring of fire smaller until there was nothing left.

Hulk jumps out a window, on top of a worm thing and yanks it away from the building he was just in. Nat yelps as she’s thrown on top of a car, but she manages to shock the Chitauri with her Widow Bites.

She picks up the Chitauri weapon and shoots the bad aliens. Hearing something behind her she turns while aiming and almost shoots Steve. She lowers the weapon and leans against the car.

“Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don’t close that portal.” She says.

“Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it.” Steve responds while punching a Chitauri warrior.

“Well maybe it’s not about guns, and we haven’t even tried using Douxie yet.” Nat retorts, shooting multiple warriors.

“You wanna get up there, you’re gonna need a ride.” Steve says. Nat glances up, seeing the Chitauri crafts flying by. She makes her way to the other side of the overpass.

“I got a ride. I could use a boost though.” She says.

“You sure about this?” Steve asks as he readies his shield.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun!” Nat exclaims as she takes off running. She jumps on the shield and he throws her up. Nat grabs one of the passing Chitauri crafts and holds on.

Steve turns and sees the rest of the ground team fighting back a huge wave of Chitauri. He runs over to help the teens.

Tony blasts crafts away from the craft Nat was riding before he knocks Chitauri down near Steve and the teens. He lands next to Steve and shoots a blast at Steve’s shield. The blast reflects off of the shield and takes out the surrounding warriors. Tony then flies off again.

Hulk is still on one of the worm things and he’s throwing off Chitauri warriors left and right. He manages to tear a part of the worms armor off and Thor hits its head with lightning causing it to crash into Grand Central Station.

Douxie sees Army tanks and soldiers arrive out of the corner of his eye as he blasts a Chitauri back with magic. Steve gets knocked to the ground but he manages to throw the alien off of him and onto a piece of sharp debris that’s sticking out of the ground.

“Captain, the bank on 42nd, past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there.” Tony says over the earpiece.

“I’m on it.” Steve replies before running off. Douxie shoots a Chitauri off of Arcadia Steve and helps him up.

“I thought I said be careful.” Douxie chastises.

“I’m trying, it doesn’t help that I’ve barely trained since the Arcane Order.” Arcadia Steve grumbles.

“I know, and after this you can go back to not having to train.” Douxie says as he blasts a warrior.

“You don’t know that, there’s always something else.” Arcadia Steve cuts a Chitauri down with his serrator.

“Hawkeye!” Douxie hears over his earpiece. He looks up and groans when he sees Nat on a craft and being chased by Loki.

“Nat, what’re you doing?” Clint asks.

“Uh, a little help!” Nat yells. 

“I got it.” Clint fires an arrow, and Douxie watches as it explodes and Loki is sent into Stark Tower.

Hearing a yell of pain Douxie whips around to see a Chitauri on top of Jim, luckily Claire was right there and stabbed it with a magic knife. She helps Jim up and Douxie shoots at a Chitauri that was trying to sneak up on them.

“Thanks Doux!” Claire yells. Douxie flashes them the devils horns before going back to fighting.

They hear a crash and see Tony standing up from behind a worm thing. Right after he stands he’s shot down by Chitauri. Douxie blasts one of them away and Archie lights the other one on fire.

“Stark you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city.” Douxie hears Fury in his earpiece.

“Fuzz buckets.” Douxie mutters.

“How long?” Tony asks.

“Three minutes. Max. The missile can wipe out mid-town.” Fury answers.  
Douxie watches as Tony takes off towards where the missile is.

Douxie continues fighting Chitauri, occasionally helping his friends. Steve gets hit in the ribs and knocked down, but Thor helps him up after sending a car towards the Chitauri and throwing his hammer.

“I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!” Nat says over the comms.

“Do it!” Steve exclaims.

“No wait!” Tony yells.

“Stark, these things are still coming!” Steve says.

“There’s a nuke coming in. It’s gonna blow in less than a minute and I know just where to put it.” Tony says.

“Stark, you know that’s a one way trip.” Steve says, Tony ignores him. They all turn their heads as Tony flies with the missile, redirecting it up towards the portal.

He goes through, and Douxie holds his breath. The Chitauri warriors all drop, the nuke must’ve hit home.

“Come on, Stark.” Nat says over the comms.

“Close it.” Steve sighs in defeat. The portal starts closing and Tony falls through at the last minute. Douxie lets out a breath of relief before realizing Tony was falling. 

“Son of a gun!” Steve exclaims, catching onto the same realization Douxie had.

“He’s not slowing down.” Thor says. He prepares to fly towards Tony before Hulk appears out of nowhere and grabs Tony.

He slides down the side of a building before landing on the ground. Everybody but Nat and Clint were surrounding him when he landed.

Thor rips off Tony’s face mask white Steve listens for a heartbeat. He sits back and notices the arc reactor isn’t on. Hulk lets out a loud roar and Tony gasps as his eyes open and looks around him.

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.” Tony says. Douxie lets out a wet laugh and wipes at his watery eyes.

“We won.” Steve tells him.

“Alright, hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. You ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it.” Tony says.

“We’re not finished yet.” Thor says, referring to Loki.

“And then shawarma after?” Tony questions.

“Yes Tony, we can get shawarma afterwards. Claire, you mind making a portal to Stark Tower?” Douxie asks Claire. Claire nods before opening a portal. Everybody walks through, except Archie he’s chilling on Douxie’s shoulders, and Douxie helps Tony through.

When they get inside they see Loki crawling over to the stairs but gets blocked as the Avengers surround him. Clint has an arrow pointed at him, Nat’s holding his staff, and Hulk is growling.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now.” Loki says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and it can definitely be improved, but oh whale. It’s also the last chapter, but fret not! There will be a sequel, no clue what it’s going to be called yet I don’t even have a title for this story. If you want to suggest titles then go ahead, I’m desperate.

“So... we were promised an explanation.” Clint says. Douxie groans from where he’s sitting on the couch in one of SHIELDS break rooms. The battle had just ended a few hours ago.

“Fine. So last year this group of wizards known as the Arcane Order tried to take over earth. You already knew that though. The Arcane Order consisted of Skrael, Bellroc, and Nari; Nari defected to our side centuries ago though.

“After Nari defected, Bellroc and Skrael brought King Arthur back to life. He was under their control and tried to kill us. They attacked us and we were forced to go back in time to Camelot. Past Merlin figured out we were from the future and helped us get back, but while we were there I got my staff. 

“When we got back to the future, Jim ended up getting captured by the Arcane Order and was put under a spell so they could control him. We made a trap to get him back but it didn’t work out and Merlin died. I had to destroy his staff in order to gain the Genesis seals, which is what the Order wanted. 

“Me and Archie went alone to get the seals and when we got back to where everyone was waiting, they were all captured except for Krel. Zoe and Seamus weren’t there, so they weren’t captured either. Anyways, I trapped the Order in a time loop with the seals and managed to save everybody.

“After the Order got free from the time loop they came and attacked me. I had told Nari to get with the others but she ignored me. We fought the Order together and there was an explosion. We all died, but I was only dead for a few minutes before I came back to life. Nari and the Order stayed dead though.” Douxie finished his story with tears in his eyes. 

“Shit Doux.” Clint said before wrapping Douxie in a hug. Archie wrapped himself around Douxie’s shoulders. The rest of the Arcadia gang and the Avengers sat in silence.

“Well as sad as that story was, we need to talk.” Fury says walking into the room. Clint pulls away from Douxie and Douxie wipes his eyes.

“I appreciate you guys coming in to help, but you’re still minors, except Zoe but she’s barely trained. We can’t have you being official Avengers, however we can put you into a training program so you’re ready to be Avengers when your either old enough or trained enough. It’s all up to you on if you want to do it though.” Fury says to the Arcadia gang. They looked at each other before nodding.

“We’ll do it.” Jim says.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to leave Douxie to handle this all on his own.” Claire said. Douxie smiled at his friends.

“Alright, it’s settled then. I’ll contact your parents so we can set up a training schedule.” Fury says. “Everyone is free to go.”

They all stand up and make their way out of the room. They had agreed earlier that they would spend the night here and leave in the morning.

Douxie and Archie made their way to their bedroom. Once they got there Douxie went into the bathroom. He picked up a makeup wipe and removed his eyeliner.

Yawning he changed into pajamas before getting into bed with Archie. The familiar curled into the wizard and both fell asleep. Luckily for Douxie he didn’t have any nightmares that night.

——

In the morning, Douxie and the rest of the Arcadia gang portaled to where they were meeting up with the Avengers. They exited the portal to see Tony carrying a briefcase; Thor holding Loki, who was muzzled and handcuffed; Clint, Nat, Bruce, and Steve were all walking from cars.

“Goodbye dear friends, I hope to see you all soon.” Thor says before he takes the cylinder holding the Tesseract. He handed one side to Loki and took hold of the other, twisting his side. The two vanish into the sky.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.” Tony says. He shakes everybody’s hands except for Douxie. He pulls Douxie into a hug and whispers in his ear, “I’ll contact you on when you and Krel can come over. See ya Harry Potter.” Douxie nods before pulling Bruce into a hug too.

“Bye Brucie, see you soon.” Douxie says. Bruce smiles at him before taking a duffle bag from Nat and getting into Tony’s car. Tony throws a peace sign as they take off.

Steve shakes hands with everyone, but he too is pulled into a hug by Douxie. “Bye Spangles.” Douxie mumbles.

“See ya kid.” Steve ruffles Douxie’s hair before getting on his motorcycle and driving off. Clint and Nat pull Douxie into a group hug.

“Bye Doux, stay safe.” Clint whispers.

“Call me if you need anything, even if it’s just to talk.” Nat says.

“Promise. Bye guys.” Douxie says. They wave at the rest of the kids and get into their SHIELD car.

“You okay Douxie?” Zoe asks.

“Yeah, we’ll see them soon enough. Like Steve said, there’s always something else.” Douxie smiles at his friends.

“Yeah, although I wish there wasn’t.” Claire says.

“We could’ve said no.” Krel points out.

“We’ve saved the world too many times to just be able to sit and watch someone else try to save it.” Steve says.

“That was actually smart, didn’t know you had it in you Stebe.” Seamus says.

“Hey! I can be smart, and why do you still call me Stebe? You’ve called me that since we were little.” Steve says.

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.” Seamus smiles smugly.

“It’s how he remembers all the memories you two made as kids.” Krel says. Seamus looks offended, and he’s holding his hand to his chest.

“Krel! Betrayed by my own boyfriend, how could you.” Seamus mock gasps.

“We should probably get back home.” Claire says when she finishes laughing. Everybody nods and Claire opens a portal.

Walking through they end up in Claire’s living room. Not-Enrique is sitting on the couch watching the news.

“Avengers, huh?” Not-Enrique smirks at them.

“How pissed are mom and dad?” Claire ignores his question.

“Not that pissed, you did leave them a note after all.” The troll says. Claire lets out a breath of relief and the teens all say their goodbyes before heading home.

“Well, that was exhausting.” Claire says.

Douxie snorts, “You were there for less than a day, and you didn’t have a panic attack right before getting attacked by a close friend.”

“I know. How did you survive?” Claire asks dramatically.

“I had Archie, and Nat too.” Douxie answers.

“And if you want to keep Archie, you’ll go to bed right now. I’m still exhausted, and I’m sure you are too.” Archie says. Douxie grumbles but says goodnight to Claire anyways. He goes to his bedroom and lays Archie on the bed.

Afte toeing his shoes off, he wiggles out of his clothes and into pajamas. He gets under the covers and snuggled up to his familiar. His dreams that night were actually pleasant, for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody who read this, left kudos, or left comments. I honestly did not think people would like this that much, and it makes me really happy to know that people liked this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, I’ve got no clue what I’m doing but I’m giving it a try anyways.  
> I do not own anything except the parts of the plot you don’t recognize.


End file.
